


【郑秀彬x韩胜宇/都韩势】秘密直播

by Lensevenstars



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lensevenstars/pseuds/Lensevenstars
Summary: CP：郑秀彬X韩胜宇，都韩势围观？？？年下攻，R18预警。其实我很吃双rap，但是自从都韩势成了我最爱的小女儿之后他就与攻无缘，另外我要大声喊秀彬是筒人里唯一的男的！！忙里抢急的飙车，我越来越短了…（泪本来想修一修的但是实在是没有空了，各位担待着嗑吧~OOC是我的错，请勿上升。
Relationships: 郑秀彬 - Relationship, 韩胜宇 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	【郑秀彬x韩胜宇/都韩势】秘密直播

**Author's Note:**

> CP：郑秀彬X韩胜宇，都韩势围观？？？  
> 年下攻，R18预警。  
> 其实我很吃双rap，但是自从都韩势成了我最爱的小女儿之后他就与攻无缘，另外我要大声喊秀彬是筒人里唯一的男的！！  
> 忙里抢急的飙车，我越来越短了…（泪  
> 本来想修一修的但是实在是没有空了，各位担待着嗑吧~  
> OOC是我的错，请勿上升。

“爱丽丝~你们好呀~”

都韩势看着手机屏幕上瞬间沸腾的留言，然后瞄了一眼床上顿住的两人，不禁笑弯了眼。

“哥！”郑秀彬看了一眼不知道什么时候蹲到房间角落开始和粉丝直播的都韩势，瞬间觉得额头上血管突突直跳，但是相较之下，关键时刻被突然夹紧的下身更要命。身下的男人死死抓着被子把脸埋在里面，因为绷紧身体而勾勒出优美弧度的后背因为紧张微微发颤，郑秀彬也顾不上其他，咬着牙伸手缓缓抚摸对方的后背示意他放松。

房间里只有一只小灯忽明忽暗的发着亮，看不清那两人的神情，都韩势也不以为意，继续跟粉丝聊着天：“刚才是秀彬呢，我跟秀彬一个房间。”

或许是因为都韩势没有做其他举动，亦或是是收到了郑秀彬的暗示，韩胜宇渐渐放松了身体，虽然某人的突发举动让气氛顿时紧张了起来，但是这个时候无论如何他都不能出声的。思及至此，韩胜宇不由得有些后悔陪他们胡闹了。

郑秀彬也松了口气，看着陷进被子里装死的韩胜宇，虽然对方表面上还算平和的样子，但是深埋对方体内的他却清晰的感受到不同于以往的热情。到底还是没能抵过诱惑，郑秀彬起了坏心，掐着韩胜宇的细腰往怀里带了带，借着重心的力道往更深处顶进。

脆弱的地方被猝不及防地狠狠顶弄，韩胜宇就算是再能忍也不禁发出一声轻哼，好在脸埋在被子，最后飘散在空中的只有一点微不可闻的模糊声响。

“！！！”韩胜宇忍不住回过头瞪了一眼郑秀彬，只可惜憋得通红的脸和泛着泪的眼睛，全然没了平时当队长的威严，更何况已经是队内one top的郑秀彬也不怵，看韩胜宇回过头看自己还咧嘴笑了笑。

好好的小兔子养成了狼崽子。

再胆战心惊地看一眼已经投入直播的都韩势，好像没一个正常人。

韩胜宇心忍不住在心底疯狂叹气。

“胜宇哥~我们继续吧？”

被压低到极限的声音带着呼吸喷在了韩胜宇的耳边，仿佛带着电一般从耳根窜过半边身体，带起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

虽然嘴上用着商量的语气，可郑秀彬没等他回答，往韩胜宇的下腹垫了个枕头，调整了一下姿势后，将下身抽出，然后又不容拒绝地坚定又缓慢地插入。

不远处都韩势时不时念着爱丽丝的留言声音提醒着韩胜宇目前的状况，偏偏体内的每一下轻微的摩擦却变得鲜明了起来，挺翘起来的前端抵着压在下腹的枕头，随着郑秀彬的顶撞磨蹭着带出另一层愉悦，前端和后穴渗出的液体打湿了一片床单，比以往更容易获得的快感层层堆积在体内，无从宣泄，几乎将人逼疯。

“要不要给爱丽丝看看我的房间呢？”随即响起了都韩势的脚步声。

脸埋在被子里看不到都韩势举动的韩胜宇下意识想挣扎，但是被郑秀彬死死按着肩膀动弹不得。

感受着包裹住自己的炙热甬道的激烈反应，郑秀彬仅剩的理智也险些灰飞烟灭。

“算了，太乱了还是下次吧。”似乎丝毫没注意到这边两人的状况，都韩势拿了东西又坐回了那个角落。

韩胜宇心中提着的这口气这回一卸下后，反而彻底失了力，再也找不回一丝控制权。好像就连呼吸都会引起战栗，浑身软绵绵地任人享用。

“我想要吹头发了。”随着一道开关声响起，顿时房间内细微的声响全部被吹风机的噪音盖过。

如同被关着几天的饿狼被放了出来，郑秀彬没了顾及，也受够了之前缓慢节奏，几乎是要把眼前的猎物吞噬一般大开大合地重重抽插。

强烈的快感顺着鼠蹊划过全身，韩胜宇压制着着无法动弹，张大嘴想呼吸却因为脸埋在被子中只有稀薄的空气被吸入肺中，身后的大力的顶弄让他一时觉得天旋地转，被快感支配的意识逐渐模糊。

郑秀彬也被快感逼到了极限，就像是第一次做的毛头小子一样，全然凭着力道和本能横冲直撞，可身下的肉体却无条件的包容了他的一切粗鲁，并且还温柔地给以甜蜜回应。

咬牙再抽插了几十下，郑秀彬抵着对方身体深处不停抽搐着的软肉射在了里面。

等郑韩胜宇意识回笼的时候，郑秀彬正拿着毛巾帮他清理身体。

“玩得开心吗？”不知道什么时候已经关了直播的都韩势凑了过来，在韩胜宇红通通的嘴唇上轻啄了一下，然后抱着他的腰不撒手。

还泛着敏感的身体本能地随着触碰轻颤着，韩胜宇想生气也没了气势，急促呼吸了几下最后只能咬牙切齿：“你明天等着。”

“明天再说吧。”都韩势完全没放在心上，坦然闭上眼睛准备睡觉。

“还有你。”韩胜宇努力露出了一个笑，看的郑秀彬心里有些发毛。

把被子一拉，郑秀彬亲了韩胜宇脸颊一口，甜甜的释放杀手锏道：“胜宇哥晚安~明天再说。”

“……”韩胜宇左拥右抱地躺在中间，却一点都开心不起来。


End file.
